


'Cause in a sky full of stars, I think I saw you

by bluelovesstuff



Category: The Creatures (Youtube RPF)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2018-03-26 10:13:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3847072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluelovesstuff/pseuds/bluelovesstuff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James just loves baseball and he doesn't expect to find out that the one thing missing in his life is a pair of violet eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	'Cause in a sky full of stars, I think I saw you

**Author's Note:**

> James, Jordan, and Seamus are all in their final year of college/university during this. They all are on their college's baseball team, of course. Gonna have to admit that I thought of this small idea after watching 'Jupiter's Ascending', if that helps at all. The title is from 'Sky Full of Stars' by Coldplay, of course. Sorry if there are any grammatical errors or mistakes. Enjoy xx.
> 
> [Follow My Tumblr](http://tropicalaleks.tumblr.com/)

James gripped the baseball in his right hand tightly. He took a breath, making sure his feet were planted firmly into the ground before he pulled his arm back, a small grunt escaping his lips as he released the ball speeding into the glove holding Jordan on the dirt mound in front of him.

Jordan let out a laugh, gripping the bat as the ball crashed into his mitt. James glanced to Seamus hopefully, who simply threw his fist into the air, the other hand holding a small radar.

“ _102 miles per hour_ , Mr. Wilson has done it again!” Seamus chanted, smiling as James waved him off, hiding his smile by biting his lower lip.

Jordan clapped, “Not bad, not bad.” He called, his eyes flicking to his watch and then widening, “Oh _crap_ , I have to get going! I have to tutor that girl that’s having trouble in my mechanics class. I’ll see you guys tomorrow morning, bright and early.” He waved, climbing into his car.

James pulled at his navy duck bill, nodding to Seamus as he pointed to his phone’s time as well, “Go ahead, I know you have to study for finals too.” He said with a soft smile.

Seamus rolled his eyes, running over and giving him a brief hug, “Not all of us can be guaranteed a spot in the MLB. I’ll see you back at the dorms,” He paused, pointing a finger at the younger warningly, “Don’t stay here too late again, _please_.”

James nodded, as a child would to his scolding mother, “I didn’t know it was that late, Sea. If I would’ve known I would’ve bunked in Jordan’s dorm or would’ve been more quiet when I came home.” He laughed, watching as the older waved him off and pulled out of the park’s rock filled lot.

James sighed, tugging his hat off and running a hand over his eyes. It was only six-twenty ann the sun had just barely begun to set. He kicked at the dirt on the pitching mound and glanced around the empty field one last time before making his way to his car.

Slipping off his suffocating baseball jersey and throwing it into the passenger, he left himself in a plain navy tank and a pair of his usual tight yet breathable practice pants. He slipped out his phone, seeing that one of his teammates he just texted him the link to one of the games that he had planned to watch earlier, but had forgotten due to his focus on practicing his pitch.

He tapped the link, slowly shutting his car’s door and taking a ledge on the hood of his car momentarily as he watched the game on his phone’s dimmed screen. A little under an hour seemed to pass then, the game finally ending as James locked his phone with a faint smile on his face.

His eyes widened as he glanced at his watch, the face reading _7:49 PM_. He swore and stuffed the phone back into his pocket, stretching slightly before making his way back around to the driver’s side.

Though, as his feet crunched over the pebbles below him, he heard a slight _clunk_ from behind him. He turned, a brow raised as a single baseball rolled to his feet. He bent over, picking up the peculiar ball and squinting as he stared at a perfectly clean baseball, not a scratch on it.

He searched for any sign of someone to throw the ball around the park, but spotted no one in the empty field. The squinted slightly, letting out a soft breath finally and popping his trunk to place the ball into his bag.

As he did so, he suddenly heard a high pitched ringing in his ears, making him tense and groan partially at the frequency of the sound. He pressed his fingers to his ears as the ringing continued on, getting worse as it rang through his skull. When it had finally stopped after a paralyzing and tortuous minute, he turned around to find a source to the sound.

He found none.

He groaned deeply and rubbed at his almost numb ears, reminding himself to google ‘ear injuries’ when he got home. He reached for his car’s handle, almost completely climbing into the car until he heard a faint sound reach his ears. He listened carefully, his key halfway into the ignition as he perked his head towards the sound.

He froze when he heard a soft groan.

He stepped out of the car, whipping around, fingers gripping his keys in aggravation, part determination, as he looked for any sign of someone being in the empty field.

He swallowed, “Hello? Anybody back there?” He called.

He heard another groan, this time more desperate.

James hesitantly glanced over his shoulder, seeing Jordan’s spare red hat sitting in the passenger seat of his car. He sighed and slammed his door shut, trudging out of the rock covered lot and back into the soft grass field.

His eyes narrowed as he saw a purple shimmer of some sort in the trees beyond the field. It reminded him of a piece of metal as the sun hit it directly, blinding him momentarily as it shined for just a moment.

****  
  


The violet light seemed to grow as he grew closer to the edge of the trees, making his curiosity grow as he finally stepped into the forest covered area.

He pulled his hat, clenching his fists in precaution as he pulled out his phone to switch the flash on for some source of light, the sun dimming as he stepped into the forest’s opening.

He froze as the violet suddenly disappeared, his light shining hesitantly towards the original area from which the violet had appeared. James stepped forward slowly, glancing behind him as he heard squirrel scurry across the leaf covered path.

There was a sudden sound of a throat clearing and James froze as his brown eyes met purple. The figure stepped out from the thick bushes swiftly and James let out a startled yell as he took in the unknown other’s appearance.

Suddenly, he felt a cold hand clasp over his open mouth; a pair of wide and alert eyes staring back at him.

The man before him was dressed in some type of tight, black clothing. His uncovered arms and neck showed pale skin that was covered in purple markings. With seemingly brown hair that swept over his forehead, the strange figure stared into James’ eyes, the unnatural purple flashing a bright violet that resembled the light he had discovered what seemed like hours ago.

James yelled into the man’s hand, the purple irises at his eye level sending him a stern look. James exhaled through his nose and the figure finally seemed satisfied with James’ calmness.

The hand left his mouth and James stepped back, stumbling slightly and pressing his back against a tree as the figure stood before him, arms crossed, “Were you- were you the one making that purple light?” He breathed, watching as the figure blinked at him.

The man didn’t answered for a short period, simply staring at the other as if he was examining him momentarily. But, as when he did, James was taken back by how normal and extremely _American_ he sounded.

“You saw my light?” He asked quietly, a brow raised.

James swallowed and nodded, “All the way the field, over there. I heard someone groaning and I- I wanted to see if someone was hurt-”

“That’s not possible. There is no way that you could’ve seen my light, nonetheless heard me from all the way over there. Unless...” He trailed, stepping closer to the taller and squinting at the frozen man.

“What is your name?” _Violet_ , what James had decided to call the stranger, asked.

James pressed his back even further into the tree as he approached him slowly, “James Wilson.” He muttered, more as a question than a statement as if he didn’t understand why his name mattered at this moment in time.

Violet’s eyes flashed the same brightness once again, a small smile appearing on his face, “It is nice to meet you, James Wilson,” He paused and bowed slightly, eyes glancing up to James’, “My name is Aleksandr Marchant, but as I heard, your planet likes ‘nicknames’ so you may call me _Aleks_ , spelt with an ‘eks’ instead of an ordinary ‘x’.”

James’ breathing began to even once again and he let out a breath, “Well _Aleks_ , what the fuck are-”

Aleks’ head snapped to the right, immediately standing up straight as he seemed to be listening for something. His eyes widened and he dashed over to James, taking his forearm in his grip gently and pressing his pointer finger to his thin lips.

James opened his mouth to question him, but suddenly he felt his feet leave the wet leaf covered ground below him. Aleks’ hand once again clamped over his mouth as James’ muffled protests were made as they began to _float_ upwards. James’ feet dangled helplessly, his legs thrashing as Aleks seemed to be trying to hold him steady.

Aleks’ expression turned to one of worry, “ _Please_ quiet, human. Please, I cannot have them catch me.” He whispered

James’ protests ceased and he furrowed his brow, “Excuse me, _human_ , what? Catch you? Who’s trying to catch you?” He whispered back.

They finally stopped gaining height as they reached the thick tops of the trees, the sound of ruffling below making James’ breath catch in his throat as Aleks’ grip slowly moved to his shaking hands.

James watched, remaining still, as three similar darkly dressed men and women stood below them. Aleks and James’ breathing had ceased momentarily until the three figures suddenly disappeared, a loud breath of air escaping Aleks as he smiled at James, who was still in shock from the figures _vanishing into thin air_.

He lowered them back onto the ground safely, releasing his hold on the human as he stepped back, suddenly sheepish as the dark haired human stared at him in awe.

“You’re an alien, I knew it.” James breathed out, thoroughly fearful of the man before him.

Aleks pressed his lips together, shrugging, “Well, an alien is not a term that we use. We’re just a more advanced and older species. Nothing special, I assure you James.”

James rolled his eyes, “You just made us fucking _levitate_!” He pointed to the sky and then to the markings on his skin that shined the same violet, “You _glow_ and your eyes glow, that’s pretty awesome.”

Aleks’ eyes met the ground, not used to the praising comments, “It is simply an evolutionary trait that we gained on our planet. If humans traveled the universe, they would gain them too. It is tinted simply atmospheric mist that allows me to live and travel on and to other planets.”

James laughed hysterically, “ _Tinted atmospheric mist._ ” He murmured to himself, “You say it as if that’s normal.”

Aleks’ mouth fell for a moment, meeting the human’s eyes once again, “But even so, this doesn’t explain why you can see me.”

James crossed his arms, “Am I not supposed to see you? You’re pretty bright.” He said with a soft laugh.

Aleks smiled, “Thank you?” He shook his head, “Humans are not supposed to see my species or any advanced species for that matter. It doesn’t make sense unless somehow you’re not fully _human._ ”

James let out a huff of air, “Not human? What are you saying, I’m _part_ alien or something?”

Aleks hummed as if he didn’t know and James’ chest rose in satisfaction until Aleks replied, “You might be full ‘alien’. There haven’t been any cases of the sort, but it is possible, I guess.”

James felt himself press one foot back behind him in surprise as Aleks pressed his face closely to the taller’s, as if, once again, inspecting him. Aleks blinked, his eyes scanning James’ cheekbones and lips and dark eyes until he finally found a conclusion that had him let out a soft gasp.

James raised his brow, “What? What’s wrong?” He asked as Aleks stepped away, hands slowly making their way to cover his open mouth in awe.

“You’re of the Carthzies.” He breathed, smiling at the miraculous fact, but also at James’ confused expression.

James made the hand motion as if to say ‘continue’, “What the _fuck_ does that mean, exactly? Of the _Carthzies_?”

Aleks cleared his throat and stepped forward once again, reaching out to James’ hand in a questioning way to which James nodded briefly, “It means that,” He paused, fingers lightly running over James’ palm and wrist as if he was searching for something in particular, “you are of a race of _stars_.”

James made a face at the explanation, “Stars? As in a ball of gas and energy, stars?” He mumbled, “How can I be a star?”

James suddenly felt a warm chill run through him as the thumbs of Aleks’ fingers finally found what the violet eyed man was searching for. Before James’ eyes appeared an array glowing blue lights on his skin. They were simply dots for a moment in James’ eyes before they began to connect to one another, rising from his skin and into a projector-like format on his forearm.

Aleks stared in wonder, letting go of the human's- _Carthzie’s_ \- arm, “Marvelous. Absolutely incredible.” He breathed, meeting James’ scared eyes.

“What is this?” He asked, wondering how Aleks had just made his arm turn into projector.

Aleks gently tapped at James’ skin, moving the image before them until it began to expand even further, “ _Good gods._ ” He breathed as the blue map-like image spiraled up and suddenly blew to bits and pieces, surrounding them completely as Aleks covered his mouth in awe.

James’ eyes dashed to the bits of light frantically, “What is this? Aleks?”

Aleks swallowed, “It is nothing I have ever seen before- well, I haven’t met a Carthzie before because they are _so rare_ , but not even in the histories have I ever seen such a _map_.”

He pointed to a large bit of light in particular, “Before the beginning of your universe, which is only one of the thousands upon thousands of universes in the galaxy, there was a universe called Symatris. It was structured exactly like the one of your own, except, unlike the abundance of uninhabitable planets of which your universe has, this one had an abundance of oxygen filled space and water and vegetation.”

Aleks met James’ eyes, “This universe is the one from which I come from. I am of the _Xebravius_ race, which in your language, translates to um, oh hold on let me think- _violet ones_. And this,” He pointed sternly to the small light, “Is my universe.”

James mouth felt dry and he suddenly glanced over the array of small lights, finally realizing what Aleks had said to him.

“Every single one of these lights are _universes_?” He barely got out.

Aleks nodded curtly, hesitantly stepping into the sprinkle of blue, “I know of only some, the ones I have been to and read about, but these,” He pulled at the ends of his hair, “These I have never seen before. They are in patterns and in lines and together and not together and I am positive that no one’s eyes have ever seen such a map in all of the galaxy’s years.”

James suddenly felt cold, pressing his palm over his forearm quickly and cutting off the light. Aleks’ eyes widening and he began to jog after the Carthzie as he began to walk from the forest.

“James, where are you going?” He paused, his breath hitching as James quickly turned to face him, their faces inches from each other.

James stared, “I’m going home.” He hissed.

Aleks stared back, eyes narrowing as he continued to stare into the dark irises of the slightly taller, “May I-” He paused, his shoulders falling slack, “May I try something, James Wilson?”

James opened his mouth bark back an answer, but found the wind being knocked from his lungs as Aleks pressed his lips to his own. Aleks remained still for a moment, as if he regretted the action, until James pushed back easily, his arm beginning to project the same small light on his forearm.

Aleks reached for James’ other hand, thumbing over the overside as if he was pulling James closer to him. James silently gave into the action, closing the gap between them and opening his mouth to fully envelop himself with the brunet.

James reached up, running a hand softly through the other’s hair and earning a small bite from the violet eyed man. James returned the action as he felt the light on his arm tingle and run warm, signaling that the light had spiraled and blown into the tiny bits of light that James had loathed not a few minutes ago.

Aleks pulled away, giving a harsh breath as his chest rose and fell deeply. He looked at the once dark eyed Carthzie, watching as bright bits of golden rose in them and circled the irises slowly.

Aleks could now compare them to the first time he had seen the stars themselves from his bedroom window.

James noticed his starring, “What?” He asked self consciously, touching his hot cheek that was no doubt a rose color _(it was_ ).

Aleks smiled softly, “I threw that baseball to you,” He glanced to the ground, smiling sheepishly, “You were not like any human I had ever seen before and I guess I know why now.”

James’ mind pictured the rolling baseball, “What was that sound then?” He asked softly.

Aleks furrowed his brow, “Sound?”

James nodded, swallowing, “There was a high pitched sound that just rang in my ear for a solid minute and a half, maybe.”

Aleks’ eyes flashed the legendary violet that James swore had him blinking as if they weren’t real every time, “You heard a high pitched frequency just after you picked up the ball?” He whispered, eyes hopeful.

James pressed his lips together, nodding and placing his hands into the back pockets of his pants, “Yeah, did you hear it too?”

Aleks smiled brightly and James could’ve sworn that Aleks’ eyes lit up the most they had brightened in their small time together, “My mother and father could never fully explain it to me before they passed, but they told me once that some people are paired with another soul and they’re paired for life.”

James blinked, “Um, what does this have to do with the sound exactly?” He asked.

Aleks laughed, once again glancing to the ground, “That was me making that sound. Those people I was running from, they were enforcers from my planet that don’t want us visiting Earth. I guess I was scared and I just made that sound- not my mouth, but apparently it was a brainwave or something _stupid_ like that. And since I was panicking, you were panicking and I guess we were kinda sending mixed signals to each other. I don’t know what this means, but I mean if you don’t want to believe me-”

James gripped the base of his neck firmly, pressing his lips softly against Aleks’ mumbling ones until he finally gave into the Carthzie. Aleks sighed and wondered if all Carthzie were this gifted in kissing or if James was just _special_.

James pushed his tongue lightly against the other’s lips, who immediately parted them and let out a groan.

James was _special_.

James pulled away, smiling partly to himself for silencing the other and partly because he finally realized that he couldn’t let Aleks go, not now when he realized that when he saw something of any purple shade that he would think of the dazed and shining irise before him.

 

James let out a noise of alarm as Aleks briefly began to float, his muscles so relaxed that he didn’t even notice that his feet had left the ground. James kept him steadied onto the ground, giving him a nervous smile.

Aleks’ mouth remained parted slightly, his eyes wide.

“I have a game this Saturday and I expect you to be there, _promise?_ ”

Aleks let out a soft laugh, “Of _course_.”

James didn’t care that he was rare and he was an alien and that he had a map of the galaxy on his arm.

He cared that he had a violet eyed, laughing boy in his arms that made his chest feel warm and his head feel light. He fucking hated it when Aleks smiled because it made him want to see that smile every second of the day but he couldn’t because he had to blink.

Aleks shook his head at James, smiling, “Well, if I come to your baseball game, then you have to let me take you to see your planet.”

James’ brow raised, “My _planet_?”

Aleks nodded, letting out a content sigh, “It has so many bright stars in the sky that the moon doesn’t need to shine and it’s daytime all day there.”

James hummed, “I would like that.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope I didn't confuse you too much (and/or kill you with my cheesiness) and I hope you enjoyed. xx 
> 
> (everything I write is for fun and I hope no one takes offense to it)


End file.
